The Follwers of the Fellowship
by Lilena
Summary: R is for MUCH later scenes. Mostly PG. Three people are sent out after the ring. They watch over group but try not to interfer. This story will split into three parts a little later.
1. Followers of The Fellowship

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would not be writing here. I would be rich and not sitting in my room with my feet freezing off. Tolkien is a god. I am not. All I own is the three hooded folk. No, no I'm not giving it away. Own not sue not etc. All you'll get is a couple of sketches of Legolas and an Elf I made up and go by the name of. Lilena the one and only Tanned Elf. (Cause I'm from Australia.) A/N This story will eventually split into three but right now I'm only working on one part. This is the base story before the split. I will EVENTUALLY do the other two but that for you to see later and me to. go insane over.  
  
The trail had been long and heartbreak was found among the group, to be torn from their homes. They supported each other and gained strength from the love they all shared.  
  
Soon, but not too soon they arrived at Rivendell and debated as to if they would simply keep there guard up and sneak in to see Elrond or speak to the Guards. The decision was made and one of the cloaked figures stepped out from the edge of the forest followed by the others. Guards stopped them briefly but having spoken to the one in the lead of the others they stepped back respectfully for them to pass.  
  
The Council had assembled and the Fellowship had been chosen. Having been done Elrond moved away from the council and made his way to where the Gardens where less light came through and the trees were more closed in. A few figures stood easily within the depths.  
  
"Thank you for coming here at my request. I know it must have been hard." The figures nodded slightly but no words came from them. He knew they were waiting for him to continue. "You watched the Council?" A giggled came from one of the hooded figures.  
  
"Dwarves are stupid." The other two figures seemed to glare that the third from under their hoods. A strong male voice came from one.  
  
"We will go with them Elrond. We have already taken a vow to protect them through the dangers they will face. We will not interfere until necessary however." Elrond nodded. He knew soon after the Fellowship had come together and before he came to them, they had made a vow. One of blood if the staining on the ground was any indication.  
  
"We will leave you now Elrond." A voice, different from the one before. Each bowed and he bowed low from the waist. When he looked up they were gone, without a blade of grass or single leaf disturbed.  
  
"May Valar go with you." Then Elrond too left the spot.  
  
The group of three silently followed the Fellowship watching, making sure they were surviving their trials. Ahead of them.Moria. The group shuddered but at least the voice of Sauron would not press against their minds in there. There were fouler things in there. The group had found the doors and had been sitting for some time to try to find the answer to the door. The three sat as well, a fair distance off and stroked the pony Bill as it passed them, having been released. One of them whispered to the horse in their native tongue and it trotted off happily. The other two looked at the third cloaked figure. It was slightly shorter.  
  
"I just told him how to get home." They other twos head shook and turned back to the group when the Ring bearer jumped up.  
  
"It's a riddle! Gandalf what's the elfish word for Friend?" The Wizard looked up surprised and muttered.  
  
"Mellon." The door opened easily as the others rejoiced but then came to a standstill finding the tomb silence inside the three hooded figures out of their line of sight saw what the hobbit Pippin had disturbed with his stone throwing and one drew a bow. A Hand came heavily down on the shoulder of the attack ready one and it looked at on of the others.  
  
"No. If they are truly without hope then we help." Fire seemed to spark between the two but the bowstring was eased back and taken down to the side. A fight ensured as the creature from the water took hold of the Ring bearer. The Fellowship fought well and managed to get themselves into the mine before the door collapsed. The Watcher from the deep returned to its watery home as the three picked their way to the collapsed door.  
  
"This they must survive on their own. If they do not them the Fellowship will fail at some time. We will go another way and meet them at the exit." This one was the second tallest in the group and the one that had drawn the bow. The other two nodded as they began to move around the mountain finding a path that would have been impossible for Dwarves and Hobbits. Dangerous even for Humans and Elves. They moved faster now that they were not encumbered by the fact they were following the group. The one at the end of the three stopped looking back at the door and saw something scrabbling and pushing aside rocks so it could scramble through.  
  
"Hesc!" Definitely a curse. "Gollum still follows them." The other two nodded but the tallest one who stood at the front spoke.  
  
"Gandalf knows. If he were worried he would have done something. That foul thing still ahs much to do with the outcome here." The rest nodded and they pushed they way ahead once more.  
  
(A/N) If you guys think it's hard reading things like The other/The tall one/They..try writing it when you know who these hooding people are.)  
  
Gandalf had fallen. A lance of pain stabbed at all three of the cloaked watchers as they heard. However they must continue on. They knew that soon it would not be safe here. Soon Aragon had them up and moving. They watched the Elf in the company carefully. The others would be slowed down by grief but the race of elves was different. The grief could kill him. After watching him carefully they nodded. He would survive. The three figures moved slowly behind the Fellowship watching so the Ring bearer could not wonder off again. Gimli the dwarves steps were heavier then even usual and the group of watchers knew he faced the sorrow and grief twice over. The three nodded to each other again and as they entered the outer edges of the Lothrien forest they began to hum. It was very very quite and only the elf actually looked up and around them shook it of. The tune even unheard on a conscious level soothed them a bit. They travelled for three days within the wood. The watchers were glad to be off the stony hills they had travelled and the Fellowship glad to be out of the mines. The soft hum that the watches maintained between them clammed the travels enough so that Gimli was telling the hobbits story and extolling his prowess. One of the watchers held a giggle in as he found an Arrow pointed at his face. The Elf Legolas was quick enough and brought his bow up but he was one against 8. Finally they spoke and were lead away as an elf approached the group of watchers that waited.  
  
"Welcome to Lorien. The Lady of Light will see you after the Fellowship." On of the people stepped forward and a slim hand rose from the cloak.  
  
"It is good to see you again Haldir. Do you fare well?" He smiled gently and offered his arm allowing the other two to walk behind.  
  
"I do indeed my Lady. Very well." (A/N there ya go you know the sex of one of the people but I'm not giving you anymore hints) The three watchers stood before The Queen of Lorien and spoke briefly with her and then left. They wondered among the trees for few hours before settling down for the night. The Shortest of the three threw off her robe (A/N yes you get to meet one) She giggled at the looks from under the two other hoods.  
  
"I can go speak with them and they'll just think I'm and elf from around here." Indeed they would. Her pale blond hair was clean and long and she hastily changed into a dress as the other two turned their backs. A single braid went down the middle of her head. Not normal so she let it out and didn't add any plaits or braids to it. "Are you not going to come?" They nodded.  
  
"We will stay." The Female elf smiled and drifted from the room with a shrug. Outside she intercepted one of the Elfish maidens taking food to the fellowship and took it down herself waving off the bow. As she was walking down the steps she saw Haldir coming up. He frowned at her as he came level.  
  
"Were you allowed to do this?" By his tone she could tell he was not happy. Well she wasn't happy either he hadn't even said hello in the forest.  
  
"Yes Haldir I was now leave me alone." (A/N Those paying attention will notice she wasn't the female that Hilder offered an arm too. Wow 2 women now.) She continued down the stairs towards the small group. Soon she was sitting with Frodo and Samwise chatting away and even managing to make Frodo smile. While they rested within the Lady's woods she spent much time with them until the day to depart and she was nowhere to be seen by the Fellowship and they realised she had yet to give them her name. Actually only Frodo and Sam wondered. They others had not really spoken with her. With a final look they stepped onto the boats and pushed off. None saw the extra boat pull out behind them after some time nor the smile that the Lady of Light bestowed on the Trio before they left her home.  
  
Okay Guys my first chapter. Sorry it's not all too detailed but.as I said this is just the intro. It breaks off it different stories soon. I'll be working on them one at a time but they'll be here. Read and review please peeps. Tell me if I'm making evil. Tell me if I'm a stupid Mary-Sue. If I'm not tell me so. Please? *Puppy eyes* 


	2. Three Forks in the Road

Yes I will Intro them here for you. All three of them Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not, you no the drill if you sue all you will get is a couple of my hand drawn Leggy's and a half eaten chocolate bunny. Oh and Garfield slippers. And of course I do own our three little stalkers. I mean protectors because I came up with them. Oh if you want to know about the whole cloaking from their eyes thing just ask me in a review and I'll explain.  
  
The group that followed the Ring Bearer was tense as the Elf in front of them as they checked around them as they gently floated on the river. Something was not right and it was making them tight with tension. The shortest of the group had let her hood fall back so her sensitive Elven ears could hear better. They were all tired. They had been carefully been using a gift from their heritage to cloak themselves from the other groups eyes but it was wearing them down. The She-Elf looked up at the other two from where they gently paddled the boat.  
  
"Hendara something feels wrong." The tallest of the group slide his hood back to reveal elven features that resembled the girl's closer.  
  
"I know little sister but there is little we can do, Carlita what do you think?" The other hood also slide down revealing another female her face matched Hendara's perfectly except with a feminine air.  
  
"What ever it is it's disturbing not just us. The Prince of Mirkwood also seems troubled." Her green eyes were fixed ahead as the blue of her sisters turned also. Her brother kept his green ones canning the woods on either side of the river. Long into the distance, a distance only elfish eyes could see over the sisters watched the prince's tense profile.  
  
"Indeed." Talisar whispered. Hendara spoke quietly.  
  
"The man of Gondor is also weighed down heavily. I worry." The two She- Elves nodded agreeing with this statement.  
  
*Hendara's POV*  
  
Something travels within those woods and I do not like it. Gandalf has already been lost to us. Losing any more may break all hope the Fellowship still carry within their hearts. Something tells me that soon I will not be travelling with my sisters. I do not worry about Carlita. My twin is strong and has travelled this world alone before. This is Talisar first time away from our protected home. However she is well trained and perhaps her kind heart and gentle ways are here merely as something we all need. Whoever she follows will learn she is there soon but she will be and asset rather then a hindrance. Except that giggling. Thank Valar Carlita was never the type of female to giggle. You would think in over 2 thousands years a woman would learn not to do that. His attention was brought outward as Carlita began to steer the boat towards the edge of the River.  
  
"They are stopping. It is good. The trees will allow us to drop our hiding for a while and rest." She looked forward to where the fellowship could be seen pushing their boats to the edge of the river as well. "We will need to move closer though. I do not wish them to be out of our sights." Hendara smiled at his sister's self-assurance but the worry it her voice was echoed in his mind.  
  
"I'll take the outer forest. You can watch from the trees. Tali, get as close as you can but be careful. Aragorn and Legolas' eyes and ears will be as good as ours." She nodded to her brother as they all hopped out of the boat with a grace that came from being elves. "If we can head off whatever it is coming for them do so, but keep it quite." The two sisters nodded and faded into the forest. Hendara also faded out but in a different direction.  
  
*Aragorn's POV*  
  
He watched as the hobbits settled into making a fire and cooking up some food. For little people their capacity to eat amazed him. Standing on a rock a point out of the main area Legolas was looking into the trees around them and Aragorn made his way over.  
  
"What do you see?" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary but it's what I feel that's worries me Estel. Something foul is not far off." He nodded and made his way further into the woods and climbed into a tree. Suddenly he felt something behind him. He did not turn. Whatever it was it would have harmed him by now if it wanted to. Slowly he turned but saw nothing although he near it was very near to him.  
  
"I know you have no wish to hurt me. Perhaps this is your private place and I am disturbing. I'm sorry. But I also need peace." He felt understanding from the unseen presence and felt that was permission to stay there. Perhaps a spirit lived within this tree. He laid his head back on the bark of the tree but kept his eyes open watching for what he could. He also felt the peace he craved wash over him as if a gift. Smiling gently he broke the silence. "Thank you. I think perhaps if you are a spirit you were elfish. I have only felt that sort of peace from one of the fair folk." He felt amusement from whatever it was but it faded away from him as he saw Legolas approach. When the elf stopped under the tree and looked up Aragorn knew whatever it was, it was completely gone.  
  
"Come Aragorn, the little ones have food prepared." He nodded and climbed down the tree careful not to damage it and walked back to camp. Stopping he looked around doing a rough head count.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" The peace that still touched him disappeared within a moment.  
  
"And Boromeir?" Quickly he took up his sword as the group followed his lead and took off into the forest.  
  
*Talisar's POV*  
  
Epp!!! She made and un-elfish noise of alarm but covered it was she jumped back as the group went charging past her. Thankfully they didn't see her and quietly she made her way after them. The Ring bearer had gone for a walk and Boromeir had followed. Hendara said not to worry he'd watch over them. Thinking about her brother brought a realisation to her mind. He was fighting. He was in a battle some distance away but in their minds he was telling them many had gotten past him and he had to run. She knew Carlita was on her way after the Elf and man so she veered off trying to find Hendara. The battle that followed was hard and tiring. Talisar fought her way through and knew her brother and herself would have to face this. Many others of these things, the Urai Kai had gotten to where the group was. Frodo had run. Both Hendara and Carlita told her to leave the battle Go after the Ring bearer so she turned away from her startled opponent and ran faster then she ever had. Frodo was pushing out a boat. Sam was following him into the water although even she knew Sam couldn't swim. Glad she was wearing pants shed rove in after him the water barely rippling as it accepted the elven body into it. Frodo already had Sam in the boat and they, with tears reunited. Grabbing the side of the boat made it rock and both startled hobbits grabbed at blades.  
  
"Rest easy Sam, Frodo it's me Talisar!" Both hobbits looked bewildered. "Don't even think about leaving with out me either. Just like it'd be breaking Sam's oath to Gandalf it'd be breaking mine. Mine was a Blood oath to Valar." There still looked a little stunned. "Come on let's get out of here before they realise we're running to Mordor like crazed rabbits." Finally with strangled laughs they made their way to the other bank.  
  
*Carlita's POV*  
  
Valar Keep my Sister safe. If I could I would change places and travel to Mordor but it seems fate deems it to be her. Carlita fought as if enraged but the skill was undeniable. Her bow she had put away and now she held twin blades in her hands destroying as many as she could. They did not seem to wish to linger around her instead trying to get around her to the fellowship who were further behind her. Turning she risked a sword in the back as she checked who was there. Aragorn King of Men. Legolas Prince of Mirkwood and Gimil son of Golrin. That meant two hobbits and a man were missing. Reaching out she directed her brother to find them and felt him brake off his battle and go to find them. And few moments later they were heading towards where the horn of Gondor was ringing loud and true and felt her brother reach for her.  
  
The hobbits have been taken and Boromeir is slain. I will follow the hobbits.  
  
Carlita bowed her head for a moment then kept running making sure her footsteps were light she they did not detect her. Finally they stopped and Aragorn faced off with a strong looking Urai Kai. She nodded as he sliced off his head catching sight of the nearly dead man of Gondor. Willing it she reached out Peace to him as she had down with Aragorn.  
  
"The little ones, I could not protect them." Aragorn held the man and pressed his sword into his folded hands. She could hear the conversation but instead she blocked it making a Pray of the Dead to Valar asking heaven to receive this hero who despite all odds had tried to protect Pippin and Merry. He heard Legolas speaking the words out loud as Boromeir slipped into his final resting. She followed silently behind as they lifted Boromeir and headed back to their camp. Seeing the missing boat Legolas wanted to go after Frodo but Aragorn shook his head. Carlita could see them run into the tears and saw Talisar with them holding both hands. She turned to Legolas praying he had not see her but apparently he had not.  
  
Be careful sister. My heart goes with you. She felt Tali's warm return and knew she would be okay. Now she looked at the others who arranged Boromeir in the boat and sent him over the falls.  
  
"We travel light." They were going after Merry and Pippin. Good. Hendara may be strong but he cannot do more then make sure they are not killed on the way. Carefully she packed what Lembas she had left and emptied her pack. She had left it in the tree that Aragorn had spoken to here. Now it was left behind as she took what she needed strapped it to her belt or putting it in a pouch on her belt. Soon the Elf and Dwarf lead by the Men ran off through the forest tracking their lost friends and Carlita ran behind them, close maintaining the hiding that allowed her to remain unseen in their eyes.  
  
A/N Are we enjoying?? Well we'll first off be following Carlita's story. I couldn't' decide who to do first so basically I just went by the siblings ages. She's older by about 2 minutes then Hendara. And yes don't ditch the names I was bored and came up with them myself. Since my best friend and idea sharing was too lazy to ring me or have an idea about what to name HER character her. *nudged bec with an elbow* yes that's you Blondie. And Yes I know my Chapters are short but this IS going to be three stories. 


	3. Revelations

Okay now we're moving onto Carlita's story. As you remember is the last Chapter the 3 split up. Talisar went with Frodo and Sam. Hendara went after the Orcs that took Merry and Pippin. Carlita stayed with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Forgive my errors in the spelling of some of the Names of places and things cause that's just me. LOL. Disclaimer: I own not you sue not. Tolkien is the god here. I am just a Lonely Australia tanned elf. LOL. BTW to those people who I have reviewed stories for. You guys rock and it's because of you I have courage to write my own story. Thanks guys. Anyway. On with the show. Most of this will be from Carlita's point of view but it will change.  
  
The Fellowship had broken. Carlita knew as she watched sadly as the boat that held Boromir's body travel over the falls. Her heart ached to sing the lament for the dead but she knew she could not. She heard Legolas' voice lift for a soft moment into the song and she was glad someone could. It eased the ache within her somewhat but not her guilt. She along with her brother and sister had been sent to help and protect the fellowship. They had not only failed Boromier but also Merry and Pippin. She knew Frodo and Sam would be safe from this moment. Her sister had revealed herself to them therefore making it easier for her to protect them. At least the Ring bearer would be safe. Perhaps she should have gone with her. The three she should nearby did not need protection. Aragorn was a skilled Ranger not to mention warrior. The Prince of Mirkwood was also the Best Archer of Mirkwood. Gimli was a stout and strong dwarf and nothing could get close so long as he held his axe. Hoping right some of her guilt she ran with the three warriors who were intent on rescuing the two hobbits. They had been running for some time. She felt her brother. He was nearly running himself into deaths door to follow Merry and Pippin. If they were in real danger of being killed he would go into battle to protect them but he knew that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed. Tracking carefully. She also knew that the three were close to exhaustion. The dwarf was past that, into the point where he was running on pure will power. Sighing she came to the realisation of what she had to do. Just the doing was another question. She was tired as well. Hiding herself from their eyes was difficult having a Ranger and an elf but she had managed so far. She saw that Legolas had spotted the group that had the hobbits in the distance and she hoped her brother still had to sense to cloak himself from the elves eyes. Legolas called back to Aragorn and Gimli that he had them in his sights but Carlita missed what her said. Instead she closed her eyes and spread her fingers wide and let her strength flow into them. She hoped that they would not question where the strength came from seeing as only a burst coming from renewed determination from seeing their quarry. Silently she let her fall to her knees breathing heavily. Legolas looked up quickly his sharp ears hearing something other then the three of them, the look on his face was very wary. Controlling her breathing she waited until he moved to Aragorn before she stood again. Legolas spoke quietly to Aragorn.  
  
"We are not alone Estel. What it is I do not know but we are not alone." The King of Men just nodded and Carlita smiled. He had spoken to her when he had sat in the tree thinking her to perhaps be a spirit. She also knew once when she had run to close to him he had smelt her. She had been concentrating hard to hide herself from Legolas. His senses were too acute to hide from him for much longer. Damn elves, she smiled without menace as they began moving again. Damning her own race. She sounded like a certain dwarf. What would her father think? He would most likely laugh with a humour only the elves of her home would, finding everything amusing. Night was falling as she followed behind the group. She should prepare herself to meet them face to face soon. She knew from her brother that the group had stopped. Something had happened but she was too far away to get details. She did know the half lings were safe. They rested for a few moments and Carlita instantly climbed a tree near the group. Aragorn also came up that same tree and again he seemed to feel her not see her.  
  
"Your following us Spirit. I thank you for that. I felt you helping us. I do not wish to ask you but I need your peace again." Carlita smiled and offered it freely allowing herself to see in her mind the beauty of life and felt the waking dream touch her. She knew Legolas had been running while in the waking dream. She had also. That si why their strength was still with them. The man and the dwarf not so. She only had a few moment of the waking dream before Aragorn shifted.  
  
"Thank you." He slipped out of the tree and gathered what he had put on the ground. "We move again. Gimli are you okay?" The dwarf nodded and Aragorn looked to Legolas not needing to ask the question. He seemed impatient to be off. So they ran again. Carlita left her tree and joined them easily. Soon the night began to become day. They found themselves out in plains roughly scattered with large rocks. As they were about to crest a hill the sound of horse hooves began to pound around them. Carlita stayed with the group but felt the added strain of having to hold herself invisible to them all. Soon they had spoken and the three given a horse. Carlita knew she had to talk to this Eomer before he left and jumped onto his riderless horse who accepted her noiselessly. She moved back as Eomer mounted and let the ride for a bit before she jumped to the ground and ran to the side calling out to the group who immediately stopped. She allowed herself to be seen and she felt a great relief and weight lifted from her shoulders. Eomer looked surprised as he saw her. His men surrounded her as they had done with her three companions and he once more dismounted.  
  
"This day is full of surprises it seems." Carlita smiled softly and the man stepped forward curiosity in his eyes. He reached up a hand to touch her face and Carlita stepped back feeling a lance at her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" The man smiled under his beard slightly.  
  
"It is rare for my people to see Elves My lady. She-Elves have not been seen for many lifetimes. I had heard about the beauty and softness of their skin. I merely wished to touch you for a moment." Carlita warily nodded her agreement and his rough had touched her cheek. She was used to the soft skin of elves even the callous of an archer. His hand felt different. He stepped back after a moment dropping his hand. "Indeed it is as soft as it has said to have been. Now what may I Do for you Lady..?" Carlita smiled to herself.  
  
"The Three people you met earlier are friends of mine however I am on a mission that requires me to stay out of their sight. I need a horse if you can spare one. Elf I may be but keeping up with a horse after a long time running is hard even for my kind." Eomer nodded slowly and whistled up a horse while looking at her strangely.  
  
"Very well. I can help you. It seems you are a warrior so I have a respect for you. Especially since those three do not seem to know you follow. Lady..?" he tired once again and as Carlita moved to take the saddle of the horse she supplied it.  
  
"Carlita. No title is necessary. I thank you for the horse." She handed him the saddle whish he looked at strangely. "Elves do not ride with saddles. Does the mare have a name?" Eomer nodded.  
  
"Jaluwin. The male elf rode with a saddle." Carlita nodded,  
  
"Because he must carry the dwarf Gimli with him." Eomer nodded as Carlita nimbly leapt onto the back oh the horse. "I thank you Eomer and hope to see you soon." He looked surprised as she knew his name but she spurred Jaluwin away leaning in close to her neck urging her to speed with elfish words. Soon she saw the three ahead who had dismounted and were looking around the pile of Orc bodies. She asked the horse to slow and be silent as she cloaked them both and climbed from her urging her to go for now. Jaluwin bumped the she-elf with her soft nose then silently left. She heard the pure cry of anguish that Aragorn let loose and saw the pain and sorrow in both the elf and dwarf's eyes. Then Aragorn scrambled forward seeing tracks that he had not seen before and followed them describing the scene. He brother told her of a presence in the woods and Carlita tensed as his message was cut off. Aragorn saw the last of the tracks moving into the forest. He knelt at her feet at the last track. She had unconsciously moved closer to the woods and now she worried. This close she would not be able to hide. He looked up directly into her eyes before standing again.  
  
"They ran into the forest." She knew he had seen her. She had stood right before him but he chose not to give her away.  
  
"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli spoke up looking at the dark twisted depths of Fangorn Forrest. She moved to stand at Legolas' shoulder and spoke quietly to him in elfish.  
  
"What do you think Elf Prince? You should go in there after them but beware, a white wizard walks within." He stiffened and turned quickly but she moved away to a safe distance so she could hide from his eyes. They moved into the forest and Gimli found the blood of an Orc. She heard Aragorn call Legolas to him as they spoke quietly. And in elfish so the dwarf didn't hear or understand.  
  
"Aragorn it's here again." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"She has been with us as far back as when we lost Boromir Legolas. Why I do not know but I saw her." The elf prince nodded.  
  
"She spoke to me." Aragorn looked taken back.  
  
"Twice now have I spoken to her but she has never spoken back. I had thought her to be a wandering elfish spirit." Legolas shook his head the blond length moving gently.  
  
"No ghost is she Aragorn. She breathes just as us. She also warned me that a wizard lurks within the woods just as the Rohan rider did." Aragorn nodded and they parted Legolas feeling the emotions of the trees and Aragorn telling Gimli to lower his axe. "The White wizard approaches!" All three tensed as Carlita watched.  
  
"We must move swiftly." They readied themselves and moved to attack as he appeared but were disarmed. The wizard spoke and Carlita smiled. Soon all three wore shocked expressions as Gandalf was revealed. She nodded as he looked to her and soon they began to move to out of the forest. When they exited Gandalf called the great Shadowfax to him. The horse gladly accepted his weight and she hard him asking for him to also bear Carlita. The horse assented and she lithely jumped to sit behind the wizard as the others sat upon their horses.  
  
*Gandalf's POV (briefly)*  
  
Gandalf smiled slightly as he felt Carlita settle behind him and as Shadowfax took off. As they rode he murmured to her quietly.  
  
"You fare well?" A small laugh could be heard.  
  
"I'm exhausted Gandalf but yes I far well. My heart rejoices that you have been returned to us." He knew how much hiding herself cost her but he also understood why she had too. He had been part of the decision to call the three and send them with the Fellowship. Originally they were going to follow the ring but them to Fellowship her been formed.  
  
"Your brother fares well also child. He follows Merry and Pippin with an Ent friend of mine so he no longer needs to conceal himself. They two half lings seemed very surprised upon seeing him but they have become fast friends as long as they behave." He felt her smile at those words. "Your sister is beyond even my considerable sight." Carlita smiled.  
  
"Talisar fares well Gandalf but more then that I cannot know. However so far while the burden wears on him Frodo fares well also." He nodded his thanks at her information. They rode through the night and into and soon the city of Rohan came into view.  
  
*Carlita's POV*  
  
Carefully slipping for Shadowfax as he ran she landed on her feet and stood. She must not have been careful enough because Legolas turned in his saddle to stare at her. She smiled and raised a hand waving him off and his eyes widened for a moment before they disappeared into Rohan. She walked the rest of the way and once she had caught up she saw Legolas had dismounted and helped Gimli down before moving to Aragorn's side. Once more he spoke in rapid Elfish.  
  
"She was riding behind Gandalf the entire way. She jumped off just before the walls. You are right she is an elf." Gimli came swaggering up behind them.  
  
"Stop usin' that elfish stuff and speak plain. I know about the elf woman. Unlike you two she doesn't hide from me. I wonder way that is?" A smirk could be seen inside his beard and Legolas' automatically went for his dagger at the implied suggestion that the she-elf wanted Gimli to see her. Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas' arm to stop him and lifting his eyes they touched Carlita's and she frowned seeing the upset. Swiftly she moved into the middle of the three and allowed them a brief glimpse before she spoke in common tongue.  
  
"I mean you no harm. Perhaps when we get time I shall explain. Now, I believe, you are being called." She stepped back and once again disappeared from view. Even Gimli's. She had misjudged to dwarves perception before not again.  
  
*Legolas' POV (YA!!! ALL BOW DOWN TO LEGOLAS!!!) Also partly Authors POV*  
  
She may have disappeared but Legolas heard her footsteps now. She must be very tired and using the footsteps her herded her up the steps in front of them. He felt her standing at his side as they handed their weapons over. When she had allowed them to see her, he had seen the bow slung over her shoulder and two blades similar to his own. It made him more comfortable to know one of their party was still armed within the halls of men. As they entered a foul little excuse for a man hissed something at them about Gandalf's staff and as they went froward some men tried to take him. With help from Aragorn and Gimli he fended them off and ended up holding the foul smelling man to the ground. Legolas had seen the she-elf take down some guards and he saw their confusion at not even seeing their attacker. Looking down he froze when although Gimli now pinned him the man aptly named Wormtongue watched Carlita move. The look in his eyes made him wish to kill him. After the King expelled Wormtongue Legolas sort the she-elf out. He wished Aragorn had not stopped the King from killing the little beast. The lust in Grima Wormtongue's eyes for the she-elf had enraged him inside. His eyes flicked up as she saw her in a corner leaning back against the wall. She watched the Children that had appeared on the Horizon not long ago. She was dressed in a similar fashion to himself, muted greens and earthy browns. Her skin was as his, pale smooth with a glow that seemed to come from within that lite all elves until they died it was the same with the pale blond hair as luminescent as his own. If it wasn't for her eyes she could have been a wood elf. But her eyes were green, not blue. A gentle forest green that seemed hazy right now, as if mists like the one that descended over the trees of Mirkwood early morn. Delicately pointed ears lifted up through the intricate braids that circled back from her temples. He gave her a quick hand signal for her to follow him and he saw her eyes loose the mist as if she had come from a waking dream. She nodded and vanished from his view. Silently he walked down the hallway and found what he assumed to be a reception room that was empty of occupants. As he stepped in he heard the door close behind him and felt a slight stir of air as she passed him. He decided to sit so she would not feel as threatened and was about to lower himself to the armrest of one of the chairs when he heard a sound directly behind him. He jumped and quickly spun about to face the sound. Slowly she became visible to him as if layers of fog where being lifted, and he saw she had one hand up to cover her mouth muffling the laughter. He had just about sat in her lap. He bowed slightly as the tips of his ears went a little red.  
  
"My Pardons Lady." She smiled gently no longer laughing  
  
"Easily Forgiven. My Guess is you have some questions?" Legolas nodded and decided to stay standing before her, as she seemed comfortable around him.  
  
"Your correct. You've been with us as far back as when Frodo left us, is what Aragorn said, perhaps even before?" She watched him for a moment her face solemn before she spoke moving to elfish.  
  
"I was there at the Council when you stood up for Estel and chose to lend your bow to the protection of the Ring Bearer. That day I also pledged myself to his and the Fellowship's protection. With two others. That was why I was there. I followed you all from that day. To protect you all." Legolas looked at her with a spark of anger in his blue eyes.  
  
"If your here what of the Ring bearer? The vow was to protect him. And protecting us? We lost Boromier. Nearly lost Gandalf. Apart from that, Merry and Pippin were taken and Frodo left us. You should be 'protecting' them." She merely waited until he was finished then stood.  
  
"This is my vow. And Frodo and Sam are being protected. I said there were two others. One of which nearly died keeping pace to watch over Merry and Pippin. One I care for greatly. My twin brother. My sister followed the Ring bearer. You spoke of your loses? Elfin siblings who have never been separated did so for people we do not know. It nearly killed us to do so. Boromir I had no control over. Even one elf is not even for the hoard that attacked. We did fight with you. Weather you knew it or not. As for Gandalf..we could not follow you into the mines. We travelled above and met you at the exit. Besides that Gandalf had to do what he did. It was his destiny Elf. And not even my and mine could interfere with destiny. So now that we are done I will leave now." She was clearly much angrier then Legolas had been and he wondered at her pain. He knew of another set of Elfin twins. Elrohir and Elladan. And they could not be separated for long. He regretted his harsh words and as she went to pass him he gently took her small hand in his feeling the callus's that marked her as an archer.  
  
"Forgive my words. Please. I was upset and angered by.." He stopped remembering why he had been angry about but not wanting to worry her. Her soft voice cut through the silence and his hand still held hers.  
  
"What Legolas? Maybe I can help. If you are uncomfortable amongst so many men we may go out and run in the forest not far from here." Legolas shook his head unable to lie to her.  
  
"No I am angered and worried. Grima Wormtongue saw you. What I saw within his eyes is what causes this storm to rise within me. He wanted you." The woman nodded  
  
"True I was unable to hide myself from his view. What you saw however, I did not. Either way it worries me not." Legolas took a half step towards her.  
  
"Please I ask of you stay near me while we reside within the halls of men. They look at me with Lust in their eyes. I do not know what the sight of a female elf would do to them, should you be revealed to them." Her green eyes grew sombre  
  
"It's true men do not see the difference in our kind between beauty of men and women but that is because they do not find times in their lives to study as we do. Perhaps you should be worrying about your on violation rather them mine Legolas Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas shook his head squeezing her hand in his gently.  
  
"I am safe. I have been around men long enough to know what I need to do to protect myself. You knew my name perhaps it is time I should know yours?" The she-elf closed her eyes for a moment as if she didn't want this moment to come and was trying to slow it down. How ever opened them and provided the answer.  
  
"Carlita Mithrilborn of The Undying Lands." Legolas choked.  
  
"Princess." He hastily released her hand and stepped back bowing low to her. She took hold of his shoulders and forced him to stand straight. His blue eyes clashed with her green ones.  
  
"I'm an equal here. Do not bow." His eyes rebelled and she sighed. "Please Legolas." Reluctantly he nodded. He had many questions to ask to he directed her to one of the chairs and then sat in one himself. Where to start?  
  
Ahahahah I am evil. Revelations to come in the next chapter. For now I am tired. And I have no idea how it works in the undying lands but just thought this would be cool. LOL. 


	4. A Past best Left

Disclaimer: See the pre chapter to read my witty comments about how I sadly do not own any of the characters here or the storyline except for the parts I made up and the three siblings.  
  
Well I'm getting there but damn TAFE is getting in the way, plus I'm been real sick. LOL anyway moving right along.  
  
*Legolas' POV*  
  
She seemed to settle into the chair peacefully and waited for any comments or questions and using the time he searched in his head for what he wanted to know. He found he mainly wanted to know why her and some of her kin would leave the undying lands to come here in a time of war. Coming back from the fabled lands of the elves was nearly unheard of. Slowly he worded his answer then spoke.  
  
"Why did you leave your home Prin.Carlita? I must have been very hard on you and your sister and brother." Her eyes came up to meet him surprise evident in them. She hadn't expected him to ask that.  
  
"We were called by the High Elvin council, Elrond especially. We were at first only going to guard the ring, you see since we came from the Undying lands we mostly had everything the Elvin hearts desired, apparently, so the ring couldn't tempt us with promises." Legolas caught the 'apparently' in there and sort to question it.  
  
"What do you mean?" She sighed and sat back closing her eyes as if revealing this burden tired her or she wished to shut it out.  
  
"Nobody has everything they wish for Legolas, nobody, not even the elves, are perfect, my sister could be tempted by many things, getting Haldir, being stronger, all have hidden desires, it's just how deep we hide them. Hendara, he could be tempted, if he could turn back time and make it so a she-elf he cared for had not married another, or if he could have stopped my training or my sisters so we would not be here now. Some maybe unselfish desires Legolas but even that can be turned. We recognised this in our selves. That is why we chose to protect those who chose to go with the ring instead of the ring itself. The people are worth far more to this world dispite the power the seemingly innocent trinket holds." Her eyes opened slowly to look at his, which had been on her face the entire time. She did not speak of herself so Legolas asked; somehow the answer meant more to him then the others before.  
  
"What of you Carlita? Surely there is something that would tempt you to take the ring?" Again he had managed to surprise her it seemed. But she answered all the same.  
  
"Yes, there is much to tempt me. That is why my sister who is more prone to laughter then deep thought went with Frodo and Sam not I." He waited for her to continue but she did not.  
  
"Will you not tell me?" Finally her eyes focussed on his.  
  
"Very well persistent Prince. I would use the godforsaken thing to bring back my mother, to heal my fathers tormented heart and then I would use it to destroy myself." Her words left him speechless. She stood and moved to a window to look out of it and across the rocks out to the grass plains "I would destroy myself simply because if I touched the ring dispite what I used it for it would work through me to make evil, I have enough darkness without it tainting me." He used his words carefully here clearly seeing the upset.  
  
"You are not tainted Carlita." Her head shook slowly.  
  
"Speak not of what you do not know Mirkwood Prince. If I were truly a pure hearted elf I would have died a thousand and 500 years ago." He couldn't understand. She would have been only over 1000 years then. Young for elf standards. What had she carried for so long? She wouldn't allow him prying any further though this day so he backed off.  
  
"Are you able to speak to your twin other then face to face." She raised one eyebrow at his quick change of subject but her eyes now looking like the shadows of Mirkwood, so dark green were they, thanked him.  
  
"Yes I can, also my sister, but Talisar is too far now. All I know is that she lives without pain, but a very deep disgust has settled in her. Why I do not know." He nodded slightly.  
  
"Merry and Pippin travel well?" Carlita nodded after a moment.  
  
"Hendara sends his greetings to the Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas was a little taken aback but he nodded.  
  
"And I return it." She nodded that his message had gone and been received. Slowly he stood to go stand beside her at the sill. "I cannot lie and say the ring does not pull me but it must have pained you terrible, all three of you must have carried some heartache at leaving your homes." She nodded softly her green eyes still starring out.  
  
"Yes it is hard to leave once your there. It was said to be impossible until my brother and I travelled here many many years ago." Legolas looked at her surprised.  
  
"You were called that long ago." She shook her head and he relaxed.  
  
"No. Our father sent us here for other reasons. My brother needed the training a place with more evil would provide and since we were inseparable I was also to train. Also he wished for a husband for me as my brother has sworn not to take a bride and bring the next line into this world." Legolas stiffened slightly at her words. They disturbed him in a way he did not like. "The elves in the undying Lands did not appeal to me so he hoped to find me a husband here. I failed in that." She did not seem upset to that end and Legolas allowed his muscles that had unconsciously tightened to relax.  
  
"Why was that?" She shrugged delicately making a lock of blond hair drop over her shoulder and pool on the sill she lent against like liquid sunshine. He did not miss however the tightening of the fine muscles around her soft jaw line.  
  
"Like the others they did not suit." He heard the lie in the words but it was not a lie in hr wording but a lie to cover other things.  
  
"What happened?" She shook her head.  
  
"Leave it Legolas. That is something I will not reveal to you." He found he disliked that she hide parts of herself from him but that was her right.  
  
"Very well Princess. It seems you keep much of yourself. When you feel more comfortable maybe you'll tell me." She nodded slightly. "Early you said if you were a true elf you would have died long ago. Why is it? Allow me this one answer if you will not give me to other." Her eyes seem to show her inner turmoil but finally then turned back out to the green grasslands of Rohan. "Not all is Safe in Valinor. Foul things do live there although we work hard to get rid of them. A form of Orc lives high in the hills. My mother and I were travelling. We both shared the love for the great trees that was not as strong in the rest of my family as was in us. We had been moving for many days but we had drifted closer to the Mountains then we meant. In the caves, there dwells a creature similar to the ones we faced when Boromir was killed. And older form but still similar. They caught us off our guard. My mother.." She stopped to take a shaky breath. "They took my mother, raped her. I saw it happen and I watched her die for no elf can survive that, these creatures hunger to have our women and kill our men. They came for me but for some reason they did not believe me to be elf enough for their desires. For that I am grateful but it makes me feel as if I should have died along with my mother for was I not an elf? My father asked the same question when I escaped and came down the mountain beaten and nearly broken. That is what taints my heart Prince. I was not deemed elf enough to die that day alongside my mother. If I am not elf enough for that then I am not elf enough to find a husband in this place or Valinor." The prince could not believe what he was hearing in these words and took her arm to gently turn her to him.  
  
"You are Elf kind just as I am. No half elf or non-elf would have the same features. Never as lessened Elfish blood born those with your colour hair or eyes. They have darker features." She shook her head not excepting his words but he lowered his voice allowing some passion to seep through realising now he felt some of that for her. "You are elf. I could show you many joys that only elf's experience to prove that to you." Before she could protest his spare hand rose to run a single finger over her pointed ear. An extremely intimate action from one elf to another. She shuddered in response. "See? You react just as I would to that touch." Gently she pulled from his grasp.  
  
"I see your point Prince. Leave me be." Her words would have stung him with her rejection if they didn't come out slightly shaky just as he was feeling. She looked about them and again spoke quietly her voice once more in control. "We should go now. Aragorn may be looking for you." He stopped her moving towards the door with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Carlita I meant it when I said you should stay close to me." She nodded easily but then thought for a moment.  
  
"Promise me you will not tell Aragorn of me. I mean who I am." His eyes rebelled but were answered but a pleading look from her own that he was powerless to reject.  
  
"Very well Carlita. I will not reveal you to him." She waved towards the door.  
  
"Shall we?" He nodded slowly waiting for her to slip from his sights again and feeling a loss at the thought of not seeing him when she walked so close. After more then a few moments she looked at him confused.  
  
"Hide yourself." She shook her head.  
  
"I am hidden from others eyes Legolas. Not yours." He felt wary but went and opened the door, stepping out to see some of Rohan's rider's standing outside. He waited as she walked out after him and walked past the men. She had walked by a few feet from them with her hood back but they seemed to see nothing. He let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding and set off to Aragorn's side. He watched Aragorn and it seemed Carlita was still hidden from him but what surprised the Prince was even Gimli did not know where she stood now.  
  
A/N We're jumping scenes I know but moving to where the people of Rohan are moving towards Helmsdeep  
  
*Still Legolas' POV*  
  
The great column stretched far out behind them moving forward steadily as Legolas scouted to the side of the Column. What the people didn't know was that two sets of Elfish eyes protected them this day. Ahead of him he saw the hill Carlita had crested and gone over the other side. The Elfish maiden suddenly appeared at the top of the rise again running as fast as her elfish feet could carry her. He notched a bow seeing her twist at the waist to fire behind her. Suddenly the Prince saw the fell creatures that seemed to pour down behind her like a waterfall or mucky water. He cried out a warning turning his head for a minute to help it carry.  
  
"Attack! Warg Rider's attacking!!!" One was almost upon Carlita as Legolas spun back around and he loosed and arrow that disturbed the fall of her hair it flew so close to her face. It plunged into the Warg making it fall and sending it's orc rider to the ground. She sprinted to his side as the riders came up to their backs. Easily he swung up onto the back of a horse and saw her sweep herself up behind Aragorn.. The man must have felt her settle but he ignored the arrows that seemed to come from no where as they flew by his head felling Warg's and their riders. Legolas saw her flinch for a moment but the reason was a mystery. When he turned next it was in time to see Aragorn duck under the swing of a club but Carlita was not fast enough. It caught her in the chest and sent her reeling off the horse. He wanted to cry out but an unseated Orc came at him and swiftly drawing his knives he sliced off it's head. Soon he was off his horse and fought his way to where he had seen her fall. He knelt at her side for a moment and knew she was still awake. Quickly he bore her up into his arms and placed her behind a rock outcropping allowing her some shelter and he took a stand there fighting fiercely with his blades. He knew she would now be visible to all. Gimli was pinned under a dead body and a warg was about to savage his head. Dropping his knives to the ground he pulled his bow off his shoulders and notched an arrow and shooting killing the Warg. He scooped his knives back up after replacing his bow and fought on. The battle slowly came to the end and the men began to comb the hill for wounded. Legolas could not see Aragorn anywhere. A dieing Orc was laughing and with Gimli's help he pried the story out of the evil creature. Legolas took the necklace from his dead hand and ran to the edge of the cliff looking down for any sign of Aragorn. They could not lose Estel. The King of Rohan came to stand behind him. Hearing his words but barely Legolas spoke in Elfish. "Aragorn is NOT dead." With that he turned away. He saw Carlita emerge clutching at her chest. Her face was even paler then normal but none seemed to see her. Legolas found his mount and after mounting led the horse to her side. Slowly and with obvious pain she climbed up behind him in the saddle. Her hands landed on his hips but he took them and wrapped then around his waist. He heard her gasp of pain and without further hesitation drew her around into his lap, so she half lay across his legs have sat with her head drooped forward, her hands limp in her lap. She relaxed and allowed him to lean her face against his strong chest.  
  
"I hurt Legolas." Her voice wavered "I do not think I can hold the cloaking much longer." As they rode slowly he stroked her pale hair where it had fallen, it was much like his own.  
  
"Pull your hood up and no question should come of it." She nodded then reached for the hood but her muffled sound of pain made him hastily take it himself and pull it forward. The King looked back at him and he nodded, knowing a person could now be seen in his arms. "Wounded!" was all he called to the Man of Rohan. He nodded with acceptance and turned back to the front. Gimli who had managed to control his horse now rode up beside him.  
  
"Is the lass alright?" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"She took a club to the chest and something is digging into my leg from her back. She's bleeding from there. She's in a lot of pain." The Dwarf grunted.  
  
"You'll tend her when we get to Helmsdeep?" It was left silent between them that they couldn't risk on of the Rohan men tend her. They couldn't be trusted with her. Legolas merely nodded. She moaned slightly and the hand that wasn't clutching his waist went to her chest to press in a tightly balled fist. Taking one hand from the reins he used it to unclench the fist and wrapped his fingers around hers.  
  
"Rest Carlita. I'll protect you." She groaned in an effort to chuckle.  
  
"That's supposed to be my job. I'm supposed to be protecting you." Then he felt the tension leave her body. She slept or fell in unconsciousness even though he could see her green eyes still flashing under her hood. In his mind he scoffed the fact she had thought she was not elf like. In relief to her freedom from pain his lips relaxed from the tense line they had been. He allowed his shoulders to slump with some of the tension that left him. She was hurt but at least she conserved strength. His peace was disturbed as a rider came next to him he automatically tensed again. He wished to enquire about the identity of whom he carried. Before he could think of an answer Gimli promptly lost control of his horse making the man go after him to attend to him for the rest of the ride. Legolas caught the Dwarf's eyes and nodded his thanks.  
  
A/N hehehe hidden message of anti Mary Sueism anyone catch it? 


	5. Safe in Helmsdeep

Disclaimer: I own not you sue not. I am working on getting good enough lawyers to claim Legolas but, alas, not quite there yet.  
  
A/N: Okay peps, some nudity follows so either do not read if that is not your thing or shut your eyes. Oh, for warning, I blame all Gutter Elves (The yahoo group) People for what comes when Haldir arrives in later chaps. As you have probable realised this is AU. In addition, one quick thanks to Erestor & Nurnoleiel my beloved and so far single reviewers. You guys rock my world. You may get a guest appearance if you like.  
  
Soon the party passed into the great walls of Helmsdeep and Legolas shuddered at feeling the stones and treeless area close in on him. The horses came to a stop and He felt Carlita jolt slightly knowing she was awake. He saw Gimli looked back at him then wave his hands in front of his eyes. Carlita must be hiding herself again. He felt admiration mix was worry, she suffered in complete silence. His jaw was once again clenched as he gracefully dismounted with her still in his arms. He ignored the words that passed between the King and his niece and pushed through many people who did not even seem to glance at him. Finally, well within the secondary defences, Legolas found some stark hallways and found a room that lead of one that was sparsely furnished. Apart from the single chair that graced the room, there was an old looking bed. The room was empty of people and that was what made the Prince choose it. With one arm still beneath her knees and directed her arms to wrap around his next so she helped support herself and with his arm that was now free from her back grabbed the chair and jammed it at an angle under the door handle. Then he moved to the bed and pulled back the coarse blanket on the bed, beginning to lay her down gently. She grasped with pain and rolled to be slightly on one side but enough over so he could still reach her chest.  
  
"Carlita, we're alone. You can relax." She nodded weakly and he let one hand wonder to tuck one piece of pale hair behind her ear carefully missing the point. She tried to sit up slightly but let out a small sound of pain, gently Legolas laid her back down. "Just trust me." Her green eyes opened to meet his shining brightly in her pale face, like to emeralds set in ivory. Again, she nodded. Drawing a sharp blade from her sheath that had been dropped to the floor, he lifted the collar of her shirt and carefully sliced down the middle and spread it away from her chest. It was easy to ignore she was nearly naked. At least he told himself that as a great bruise was revealed. It started on her sternum and spread outwards, like the petals of a strange coloured rose, to the edge of her breasts. Looking behind her slightly he saw that blood stained the sheets and gently he turned her right over from her side to her stomach. A broken arrow protruded from her back but it seemed to have missed the vitals and the bleeding had become sluggish. Nevertheless, how had she been shot in the back? His eyebrows drew together in a worried frown. Breaking into his worried thoughts he heard a whimper as he probed the area. Her voice, muffled against the sheet still sounded exhausted.  
  
"It would seem men are very bad Archers." Legolas' face lost its worry and filled with rage.  
  
"This was an arrow of Rohan?" She grunted as with his anger his hands became rough.  
  
"It was an accident Legolas. They do not have the elfish abilities. Just be glad it was me rather then Aragorn. Then he would truly be dead. A little fall into a river will not kill Estel. An arrow will." Legolas' fair face lost none of it's anger as he stared down at the thing that invaded her body as if by anger alone he could set it on fire and turn it to ash. Despite the fire in his eyes, his hands gentled.  
  
"Better neither of you. Talk to me for a moment. I need time until I pull the arrow." He truly did. His hands were shaking slightly as he regarded them as if he had never seen them before. The simple fact she was wounded, hurt, did this to him. It was a new to him this sensation. The elf was not sure if he liked it or not.  
  
"There's not much to speak about Legolas, but I will try. I have been Following the Fellowship since Rivendell. When it broke, my sister went with Frodo and Sam. You know all this, as well as that; my brother now travels the forests with the other hobbits. I spoke with Him about..ARHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Her cry of pain made him flinch but at least he had the arrow from her back, stemming the flow of blood with a cloth he found waiting outside the door while she was talking. Bless the dwarf's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but it had to come out." She nodded weakly as he dressed it then rolled her over. Where her shirt had been split it now flowed away from her body leaving her half naked to his eyes. Only the bruising distracted him from the sight of her true beauty. He took some more of the cloth and the cold water, which had arrived with them and dipped them into the water. He knelt back at her side. "I'm going to try to slow down the bruising and swelling." Again she only nodded and he saw a single silver tear trickle down the side of her face as the green eyes closed. He had seen larger elves; of warrior training feint from and arrow pulling but she allowed this single tear. He wondered what other pain she had faced to make her strong enough to bear this one. Gently he laid the cold cloth in the valley between her breasts and she took a deep, shuddering, breath. His eyes, without his permission, were drawn to her unclothed body. The cold of the water had made the tips draw up tight and shuddering he wished his mouth could travel where his mind did. It would at least make her forget her pain for a while. His eyes slowly travelled up to her soft mouth and he did not bother to hide the shiver that trailed down his spine at the thought of claiming them as his own. Slowly they lifted further, meeting her now open eyes, green and blue caught and held. In her eyes he saw the same wish, same desire, to claim the one they gazed at. "I'm sorry." His whisper was clear but what he was apologising for even he was not sure. Mayhap for her wounding, for her family having to leave their home to help them, or just because of the desire in himself that he could not control. A gentle smile, so different from the expression of pain, graced her lips.  
  
"You've nothing to be sorry for." He hand not holding the cool cloth to her skin, laid gently against her cheek, stroking delicately, savouring the softness it found there.  
  
"Your wrong. If I had stayed with you or had us both up on one horse.." One slim finger lifted to rest against his mouth to stop his words and he kissed it gently feeling the calluses of an archer, like his own. Tenderly he moved his lips over the finger watching the fire of desire spark in the green depths of her eyes, but she spoke all the same.  
  
"Then either Aragorn would have an arrow in his back or one of us anyway. I would rather it be I here and not you two. You are both looked to as leaders here. I am not even seen. Besides, Aragorn may be stronger then most men but never as strong as an elf, nor heal as quickly. This arrow may have killed him." Legolas nodded slowly and watched her eyes as her finger slipped across his lips in a caress that branded him, before dropping away.  
  
"This fire we have kindled between us Carlita, it.it will not fade." She nodded slowly.  
  
"I know Legolas, I to feel it and burn with it as well. Perhaps the reason I never found one to suit was because the one was not where I was." Her words warmed his heart and Legolas felt helpless, indeed not even willing, to fight it. Slowly so she could pull away if she wished, he lowered his lips to hers. His eyes flared wide as both their cool mouths touched and the banked green embers in her eyes became a raging flame. His hand at her cheek moved up and one finger traced the pointed edge of her ear. For elves, this was an extremely sensitive place that only lovers touched. As expected, she gasped and Legolas used the opening of her mouth to slide his tongue into the warm recesses. He tasted her and found he could not get enough, she was the taste of honey, flowers, the forest all in one. Sweetness, beauty and life. Her gasp turned quickly to a moan and it hummed through the Prince making his body throb. She tilted her back at a better angle to deepen the kiss of her own accord. Her tongue came forward and touched to his. Finally even their elvan lungs demanded air and they both drew back panting.  
  
"Beautiful." Legolas's murmur broke the silence in the room and made him realise he was still holding the cloth to her chest that had now become warm. Taking it, he wrung it out then dipped it into the cold water to apply it again. Both the elf ears picked up a commotion outside of the haven of their room and Carlita smiled as Legolas's eyes lit with joy hearing two words. Legolas repeated in Elfish. "Estel quin."* Carlita nodded.  
  
"Kel, Legolas, Teli ad neavorn."# He nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. He left the room shutting the door firmly behind him hoping she replaced the chair. Quickly her strode out to meet Aragorn. "You look terrible."  
  
A/N Sorry about the elfish people but I got a book on it so..had to use it. Please do not hurt me if it is not correct. *Estel.. Elfish name for Aragorn meaning hope. Quin-lives. # Kel, Legolas, Teli ad neavorn= (first literal translation) Go away Legolas, to come back fast, (meaning) Go Legolas, Come back soon. 


	6. Healing

Disclaimer: Nope still not good enough lawyers so I still do not own anything here except Carlita. Maybe I will ask my Daddy for a Christmas present. Legolas with a little red ribbon tied around his.neck.  
  
A/N Once again, much thanks to the Elvish Advisors. (Yes.. editing IS good). Now some of you may get offended by a slash (male/male) mentioning. Please understand this is in passing and has no details what so ever.  
  
Tempers were running high within the stonewalls. Legolas' most of all. He had actually yelled at Aragorn. He had told him that they would all die. He had stalked to where he stood now looking out over the narrow valley and ridge behind, which made Helmsdeep's entrance. Carlita had left the room without his knowing but in the last few hours, he had not the time to check on her although he wanted to.  
  
"Legolas." A soft voice behind him startled him as a cool hand touched his arm. He did not look up recognising the voice as Carlita's.  
  
"You should be resting." She shook her head and stepped closer forcing him to look up at her. She stood shoulder to shoulder with him and lent her folded arms on the wall before them looking out as he just had. Quietly she began humming. The quite humming turned to singing.  
  
IA Elbereth Gilthoniel silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos le linnathon nef aear, sí nef aearon/I  
  
At the end, she looked up at him.  
  
"Call the Elven Archers. Ask them to remember an old alliance. You were too hard on Estel." Legolas was not surprised she knew what was going on and he sighed.  
  
"I know but I do not like being surrounded by death." Carlita shook her head.  
  
"That is what comes from immortality, Prince of Mirkwood. Our kind face death but are never touched by it. Do not let the grief cloud your heart or it will send you to deaths cold arms. I offer you Nestad haew* Legolas. Will you accept it?" Blue eyes once again touched green as Legolas tried to see within her. It had been many decades since the last time he had been given the elven ritual of healing and within himself, he found he needed it.  
  
"I will accept Carlita, Princess from across the seas. But first let me do as you suggested." She smiled gently and stepped away. Concentrating his eyes glazed slightly as if in walking dream, and Legolas called out with his heart and mind bidding the trees to carry his message. Soon his eyes returned to normal and he stepped back from the wall to Carlita's side. "It is done. Will you hide yourself from the Archers?" She shook her head.  
  
"No. I will join them."  
  
"Without armour? You will stand out." She smiled softly.  
  
"Haldir will bring my armour when he comes. I left it in Lothlorien when I passed through on my way to Rivendell." Shaking his head at the further surprises he tried to ignore the spark of jealousy at how warmly she spoke Haldir's name. Once himself and Haldir had been lovers so he knew how handsome and attractive the other elf was. Her hand took his gently taking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Come we'll go back to the room for the ritual." He allowed her to guide him back the way she had came. Within the room he knelt on the floor unsure of how she wished to do it. Each type of elves did it differently. The elves of Rivendell touched hands to temples. Mirkwood elves were a lot more..physical about it. The elves of Lothlorien, was simply a touching of minds and hearts.  
  
As he once again became lost in his thoughts Carlita knelt before him on the stone floor facing him. Her smaller hands lifted and she gently rested them on his thighs. A soft smile graced her lips, a smile of infinite tenderness and in reaction. His own hands came up and covered hers. This position, before they had even begun, calmed his raging mind and grieving heart. Their eyes met, gentle blue with misty green as they both glazed as if entering the waking dream.  
  
The pale silver aura that surrounded them both began to strengthen, coming back from the pale flicker both of them had been. It grew and their touching hand glowed brighter then anything. Energy flowed between them her heart opening for him so his could release the burden that would slowly kill him, hers in return, flowing gentle feelings to calm the ache into his. The burden of the grief and fear began to lift and he felt lighter in heart soul and mind then he had since before the Mines of Moria.  
  
With this realisation the glow about their hands began to fade and the light about them died down to normal. Legolas felt himself come back to the world and felt keenly the loss of her heart sharing with him. Fighting the natural lassitude that came with the sharing he lifted himself to his feet and then carried Carlita to the bed. Laying her down he laid himself next beside her and gathered her close to his side. She sighed contentedly and he watched as her eyes, already hazy, loose the last of the wakening colour and once more mirrored the colour of forest covered by mist as the Waking dream took her. Watching her in sleep let him see a side of her, not many must have before. She looked soft and venerable. The feelings that had begun to stir in him were only partially welcome. Another time, another place they would be fully welcomed. However, under these circumstances, it meant only danger for them both.  
  
Nevertheless, he realised, he would not give them up, not for anything. The peace she gave him by laying at his side was more then he could receive from Mirkwood forest, even when it had been Greenwood. He was a wood elf. Nothing was supposed to be more peaceful to him then the trees. His mind drifted to Mirkwood and he prayed his father was still standing under the pressure of darkness that swept their home. Then his mind moved to his friends. Merry and Pippin. Not only had Gandalf assured them they were both safe but Carlita said her brother travelled with them. Unhidden. Smiling Legolas thought that if her twin were anything like her the hobbits would come to no harm. Frodo and Sam. They faced the most dangerous of all. From what he gathered, Carlita's sister was not as much as a warrior. No doubt, she could fight but perhaps a fighter was not what the two Hobbits on the most dangerous and important of journeys needed. Perhaps they needed laughter and hope. He suspected this is what Talisar would bring them. Legolas had felt a little bit of Carlita's grief. She too was not used to death but she had faced it most terribly once and had a wall t protect her from it. The grief she bore at her family going their different ways was what had weighed her down.  
  
He was brought from his thoughts as Carlita shifted closer. His body became instantly aware of her nearness and the sweet scent of her. Woodsy yet with a subtle under current of floral to give to doubt of the feminine origin. He wondered if the elves from across the sea participated in the second part of the ritual as his kind did. He debated waking her to see. She sighed and rolled into him, tucking her body all the more closer to his, laying one leg, bent over his thighs. He forced air steadily in and out of his lungs trying to control his racing heartbeat. The choice was swiftly being taken out of his hands by her innocent movements. However his mind was still functioning, albeit slowly. There were risks involved for both of them. Elves died from a broken heart. If he fell in battle later and they made love now, Carlita may die. Since the ritual there was no doubt in his heart, it would be love between them. Unwise and unbidden as it might have been. Elves, like any other race, were capable of Lust and sex. Between them, it would be love.  
  
The song is an elvish type hymn.  
  
O Elbereth Starkindler, white-glittering, sparkling like jewels, the  
glory of  
the starry host slants down. Having gazed far away from the tree-woven  
lands  
of Middle-earth, to thee, Everwhite, I will sing, on this side of the  
Sea,  
here on this side of the Ocean  
  
Nestad-healing haew-custom (Healing Ritual)  
  
A/N I know I am mean.will he? Won't he? Who knows until the next chapter? Except me of course. 


	7. Batte Within and Without

Disclaimer: Own not..Sue not blap blap blah A/N Some sexual content. If you are offended, do not read..If you are not.. Read on intrepid one! Oh and do not be too pissed off if Legolas acts a little like a jerk here. Elf he may be, but male he still is.  
  
His mental and heartfelt musings within his head died down slowly and he began to feel himself slipping into sleep. Suddenly he snapped wide-awake. The feeling of her small hand slipping slowly from his chest to low on his stomach had forced him to full wakefulness. He could not, would not look down. Seeing her touching him would take away the last tether that held him back from binding them together. Losing that control would condemn them both to death if the other died in this coming battle. Even now, he felt as if she died, he would anyway, so perhaps it was too late. He was drawn from his dark thoughts as a stream of blond hair rained down on him and he found himself looking up into bright green eyes.  
  
"Legolas. You were right." Her voice was a gentle caress that run down his spine and made him shiver under her. Finally hearing the words behind the honeyed tones he blinked. Had she been reading his thoughts?  
  
"O man, melethir?" She smiled at the name even as he held his breath concerned as to her reaction. She sighed as her fingers traced the line of his muscles on his stomach making him go rigid to hold himself in check.  
  
"That what is between us will not fade. I know already how closely I am tied. You fall Legolas, I fall with you." That was the last thing his tether needed to slip. Those words from her mouth heated his body. Catching her by surprise, he rolled her on her back, laying his weight gently over her. Leaning down he whispered against her lips.  
  
"Carlita. Nin Melethir. That is what I want you to be. Nevertheless, do you know what you are doing? Binding yourself to me? I Am Prince of Mirkwood. I cannot sail to the Haven. I must stay here. I cannot, will not force you to stay away from your homeland." He closed his eyes, these words had been forced out of him, and however much he wanted to take them back, they had to be said. He could not bear to see her face right now but he pulled back and opened them when he felt her mouth smile against his. Her hand slide from between there bodies and he groaned, biting the sound off at the feel of it travelling up his body. Gently she touched his cheek with one and the other gently feathered into his hair. Their hair had mingled on the blanket beside their heads. Impossible to tell where his started and hers ended.  
  
"My Family are wood elves from many decades ago. While we descended from Lorien elves, we are still Sindarin elves. I would stay with you in your woodland realm. My only regret is that if I die, it would hurt you." His hand much larger then her own cupped her cheek.  
  
"It would kill me." The power in those four words were almost overpowering to the two. An Affirmation of feelings that they had yet to name aloud. Her green eyes shone with gentle tears like dew sprinkled trees. She smiled around them.  
  
"Actually I have another regret." He tensed above her feeling alarmed. "You must meet my siblings. That is a trial for the bravest of warriors." He laughed in relief swiftly joining their mouths in a gentle kiss.  
  
"That I will survive gladly." He watched amazed as the colour of her eyes darkened with an ember quality. Quietly smouldering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wove them into his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss that did not end. Hands roamed and Legolas gasped as one of her hands found it's way under his waistband and the other traced the tip of his pointed ear. Tearing his lips from hers, he stilled and buried his face against her neck. Her hand that was on his staff stroked him once and muffling his cry, he bit down on the join where her neck met her shoulder. His groans of pleasure still come out but only loud enough for her to hear. She began to stroke his sensitive ear and hardened staff in rhythm. Releasing her shoulder, he whispered raggedly.  
  
"Carlita, I'm coming undone. Please..Ahhh.stop." The last came out pleading as her hand tightened around him. Quickly she still and began to draw her hand away but he reached between them both his hand wrapping around her from outside his leggings, holding her hand still around him. "If you release me now I will die. Just.just hold me till I calm." She nodded her cheek rubbing against his as she stopped touching his ear. He released her hand feeling himself pulse in her palm and laid his head back to her neck. She turned her head slightly but he ignored it until her tongue and mouth slid over his ear. "Uhhhhh." He bit down once again on her shoulder as her hand tightened and moved over his hardened flesh in a faster rhythm. His eyes rolled back slightly but his mouth and teeth remained on her shoulder muffling his sounds of pleasure. He held her like that. As if she were a lifeline. The pleasure she was building in him was immense but it just made him crave to be inside her, stronger then the need he had ever felt. His hands tore at the blanket on either side of her body not trusting himself to be gentle enough if he put his hand on her, finally gripping the rough blanket in two clenched fists. His hips gave an involuntary thrust into her hand before he forcefully stilled himself, every muscle quivering with the passion and tension. Pulling his head up and releasing her shoulder, he moaned before whispering. "Stop now Carlita. Please. Torture me no more melethir." She did and this time withdrew her hand. He let his weight come over her and let his chin rest on one palm, trying to catch his breath as she held him to her. She was driving him out of his mind. Suddenly, somewhere outside a horn sounded. Legolas head snapped up with a vengeful fire in his eyes. "By the Valar!! These people have bad aim with an arrow AND bad timing." Carlita laughed from beneath him but stopped on a moan as he thrust his hips against hers bringing his hard staff to rub against her softness. "See what you have done Melethir? Now I will have my revenge." A Gentle smile graced his lips as he leant down and gathered both her hands in one of his. Easily he held them above her head. "My revenge shall have to be fast this time." He cursed that he did not have time to bond her to him properly. However, if this was all that was offered to them and this may be all the time they had, he would do his best to pleasure them both. When she titled her face towards his he tuck her chin in his free hand and turned her face away from him allowing the pale hair to flow away from the point of her ear, exposing it to him. Before she was sure of what he was doing, he released her chin and licked the tip of her ear. She shuddered beneath him but before she could relax he took the tip into his mouth gently scraping it with his teeth as he rocked his hips against hers and she bit down gently on her own lip to stifle the sounds. "We must hurry." He whispered to her as he ran his tongue around the rim of her ear. "Don't try to fight the feelings Princess." She murmured and lifted her hips to meet his making him moan in return. She freed one of her hands and stroked his ear returning the pleasure.  
  
"Norolim Legolas" Her words reached his ears and he gasped as involuntarily his hips thrust harder and faster against her. He damned to cloths between them but they did not have time and he wanted to use this time to bond her closer to him as much as possible. Moaning again he pressed his hard body closer to hers continuing to lave at her ear. He felt her body begin to tense and felt his own tightening in reaction.  
  
"A little bit more Carlita." She lifted her hips sharply, moaning to match his own sounds. Finally, he felt her burst and his own body cried out in desperation as she went rigidly still. Her hand had stopped on his ear. "Carlita!" His voice was harsher then he intended but she understood through the haze of her orgasm and fighting it she slide her hand between their bodies and into his breeches. Pumping him strongly, she used her other hand to turn his head and used her mouth to suckle on his ear. Thrusting into her hand he propped himself on his elbows then cried out as he felt himself release. "Carlita!!" She quickly turned his face back to hers and took his mouth with hers, half cutting off his cry. Gently she held his shaking body. Slowly he floated back to himself and he whispered into her ear. "We are not finished yet Melethir. We will never be finished." His voce was rough with passion even through they had both found release. "Even when we finally join and our souls merge at the peak of our pleasure." She shivered beneath him at the hot words.  
  
"I know Nin Melethron. Nevertheless, please, we must go. That called us all and I have the strength enough to hide for a time now." He frowned. He did not want her to hide. He wanted to show her to all around them and shout out their love. A word they had not spoken. Sing it from the highest wall, better yet go to the woods climb the highest tree and be amongst the forest where they both belonged. He refused to let her up, using his weight to gently hold her in the tender cage of his arms.  
  
"Those were not the words I had hoped to hear Princess. I have declared my wish to be forever bound to you and you wish to leave my arms and hide, your body still warm from mine. Without leaving me with much of yourself. Eager to get to Haldir Princess?" Her softly glowing eyes froze as his words hardened. Her voice held the ice of her eyes.  
  
"As you should be aware Prince. We are in the middle of a war. I am a warrior. Moreover, against my better judgement I have already told you what I feel. I am to begin to get ready for battle. Now. Get OFF!" She shoved him with surprising strength and he landed on the floor. She stood; completely ignoring him, she quickly re-braided her slightly mussed hair, tying back two warrior braids. She straightened her clothing and moved to the door.  
  
"Carlita! Wait!" She stopped at his plea and turned to find him standing one hand raised towards her in gentle entreaty. "I'm sorry, I'm unsure and jealous. If you do not accept my words then at least be careful in this battle." His voice grew quite "As you said. If you fall, I'll follow you." Her eyes softened slightly.  
  
"Haldir is not my lover Legolas. He cares more for my little sister although he hides it well. We are dear friends and when he travels over the seas, he has been invited to live with my family. He is a brother to me. Nothing more." She smiled slightly. "Although I he has told me of you and him." With that, she left the room leaving a dishevelled Prince behind her blinking with surprise. Finally, although it had only been moments, he shook himself and straightened his clothing. The marks of his own passion were still on his body and finding the wet cloth, he cleaned himself. Thinking about the moments with her his eyes grew wide as he remembered biting her shoulder. She would surely have marks. He prayed he had not hurt her. The thought sent him flying out of the room. However, he paused. Haldir would surely see the marks. The thought satisfied the jealous part of his heart. The mark spoke well of her being with someone. Still regretting in case he had hurt her Legolas once again began to head out to see whom the horn had been blown for.  
  
A/N LOL so you guys like? Translations O man, melethir = About what, lover? (Female) Melethir = Lover (feminine) Nin melethir = My Lover (female) Melethron = Lover (masculine) Nin Melethron = my lover (male) Norolim = Faster (giggle) 


	8. The Coming of the Elves

Disclaimer: No I did not manage to own Legolas. Or any of Tolkien's character or story so you know, all this belongs to him except Carlita, Hendara and Talisar.  
  
A/N Sorry guys, I haven't been well and been in a out of Hospital, I've managed to keep up with emails and such but no such luck with typing story. I have, however gotten it written out a fair bit. Now I have to type the damn thing up.grrrr. Enjoy.  
  
*Carlita's POV* The Elves! They had arrived. She pushed past people who did not seem to notice her. Her hood was up but she was not hiding her presence. She knew Aragorn noticed when she pushed past but he said nothing.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas came flying as fast as his fleet feet would carry him. He pushed past all ahead of him and came to stand beside Haldir a pleased half smile across his face. The Elves were in fine display and moved together as one, surprising the humans slightly.  
  
"Once Elves and Men held an Alliance. We come to honour this alliance." Aragorn grinned and drew a surprised March Warden into an energetic embrace. He drew away and they quickly spoke although Haldir seemed to be looking about intently. Legolas touched his shoulder.  
  
"Carlita si here but she seems to be waiting for a chance to get her armour from you. Talisar and Hendara, her brother and sister, are not here." Haldir's eyes widened as he turned to face Legolas, surprise evident.  
  
"She has told you of everything?" Aragorn now looked accusingly at the elf.  
  
"She has told me nothing and I have seem her but briefly. It seems Legolas has been told all." Legolas Shrugged.  
  
"Her choice." Aragorn was clearly not happy but Haldir turned and spoke to the elves in their own Language.  
  
Carlita's POV  
  
"Ed-pelio! Caro ha etra an I Ernilinu an teli an enni.*" He continued. "Remove you helmets some of you. If she approaches you, bring her hear. Fine somewhere to stash the armour of her Gwanunig** and sister." Quickly the elves broke ranks and began to filter through the people. As soon as one without a helm passed her, she pushed back her hood and came into step beside him. Her hair flowed fair and he turned dark eyes to her and murmured.  
  
"Princess. Mae govannen. The March Warden awaits you." Carlita nodded and allowed him to lead her back to Haldir. Checking that they were away from human eyes with the exception of a still stunned looking Aragorn, he knelt before her, his head bowed and Aragorn after blinking began to sink to copy him. Shaking her head Carlita drew them both back to their feet. Carlita leant forward slightly and whispered in Aragorn's ears.  
  
"You do not bow to Prince Legolas. You who will be King do not bow to me." Once Haldir had fully attained his feet, he took Carlita's hand and turned her to fully face Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn. I Present, Princess Carlita Mithrilborn. Daughter of King Hunindbell of the Valinor Halls, also the elleth*** who has been guarding the Fellowship since they left Rivendell. Her Gwanunig Prince Hendara is not here, nor is her sister Princess Talisar." Carlita smiled slightly.  
  
"Hendara is with Merry and Pippin and Talisar protects Frodo and Sam while we no longer can." Aragorn's eyes seemed shaded with confusion.  
  
"We met Talisar in the Ladies woods did we not?" Carlita Laughed.  
  
"I believe you did Aragorn but such questions must wait. I have armour to don, as I will fight mongst the other edhel. If you wish to know more perhaps, you can ask Legolas. We have spoken about my following you in greater depth." Haldir frowned but drew her away. He moved her to where a wrapped bundle lay.  
  
"Your armour. Now while you dress tell me why Legolas knows so much when Aragorn is clearly the leader of the Fellowship and also why Legolas is currently glaring holes in my back." Carlita looked and saw indeed to Princes blue eyes were narrowed slightly and trained on Haldir's back. He was now balanced easily on a wall. Looking back at the annoyed looking and slightly confused March Warden, she graced him with an evil smile.  
  
"Haldir, he was your lover, perhaps you should ask him." Haldir went a surprising pink to the tips of his ears.  
  
"That was in the past Carlita. You know that." Carlita's smile disappeared.  
  
"I would hope so considering he's my lover now." Allowing the shock to set in she looked at his amazed face. "He seems to believe however, that you and I are lovers." Haldir frowned.  
  
"But you said he was your lover. He'd know that you haven't.." She brought a finger up to his lips to silence him before the rest came.  
  
"We're not that far Haldir and he doesn't know. So unless you wish to reveal something I do not, lower your voice." He scowled but nodded so she took her finger away. He hefted her armour, she took him through the Halls of Helmsdeep, and back to the bare room she and Legolas had recently vacated. Haldir closed the door then dropped the armour to the bed. Carlita began to unravel it from the netting and began to clasp it on begins with her vambraces.  
  
A/N Sorry it's short but hey!! I am typing up Chapter 09 and 10 as we speak.  
  
*Ed-pelio! Caro ha etra an I Ernilinu an teli an enni- Spread out! Make it easier for the Princess to come to me.  
  
**Gwanunig- Twin  
  
*** Elleth-She Elf 


End file.
